


You Came For Me [Art]

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fanart, Gillyweed, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, The Great Lake, Tri-Wizard canon divergence, the second task, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Harry rescues the one he holds most dear
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051154
Comments: 21
Kudos: 295





	You Came For Me [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drarry Discord Server's Drawble Challenge, February 2020, hosted by Celila and tackytiger this month.  
> Prompt: 'You came'.  
> Art Restriction: Use shades of blue (plus white/black/grey optional).
> 
> Big thanks to timothysboxers for the sage advice on the background and text.


End file.
